


You Can't Leave Me

by Set_Suna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Denial of Feelings, Fear of Death, Guilt, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pain, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: He saw Ingrid glance backwards out of the corner of his eye. "I guess so." She paused, staring past him. "I can't stop thinking about it. I was sure they were going to tear him apart."Felix hummed. He didn't want to admit he thought the same. When the Empire's soldiers ripped Sylvain from his horse, they killed the steed and then turned to the rider. Only one soldier got a hit in before Felix and Ingrid intervened. What made this different from any other attack was the intense feeling of bloodlust coming off the soldiers. It threatened to drown Felix the closer he got. Luckily, he was familiar with the concept.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	You Can't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta follow your heart's writing desires.

Felix forced himself into the medical tent with a grimace on his face. His own leg throbbed from a gash down his thigh. He ignored the urges of clerics for him to sit and stormed over to the shock of red hair he could see further in. His wound was nothing compared to what he saw happen to Sylvain. 

The Empire's soldiers never were much to Felix. They were well trained and could get the jump on you if you weren't paying attention, but Felix was always better. After slicing one down, he flicked the blood from his sword. A chanced glance Sylvain's direction across the field let him see it. Sylvain being pulled off his horse and impaled. The distraction is what got him his leg injury. He deflected a sword directly into his thigh. 

He disposed of the soldier and rushed to Sylvain's side. At the same time, Ingrid flew in from above. They covered each other's backs as Mercedes treated Sylvain as best as she could on the battlefield. He didn't see Sylvain again until now. 

Practically dragging his leg with him, Felix held himself up on Sylvain's bedside. He was unconscious, Mercedes tediously mending his torn skin. The large gash in his abdomen left a bad taste in Felix's mouth. Blood stained the bandage covering it, the spot highlighted by the faint white glow emanating from Mercedes' hands. 

"He'll be fine, thanks to you and Ingrid," Mercedes reported, not looking away from her work. "Now sit on that cot and let Annie treat you."

Felix grunted in acknowledgement but didn't move. He couldn't look away. His eyes traced and retraced Sylvain's body, looking for anything that could be wrong. What was wrong was how peaceful he looked. What the Empire soldiers did to him was awful, yet his face didn't seem the least bit troubled. No fear, no pain. Just... acceptance. 

He collapsed just as much as Annette tugged him down. She set his leg and immediately got to work healing him. Felix couldn't stop himself from gazing over her shoulder. Mercedes still focused on trying to stop the bleeding. A gentle pat on his leg brought his attention to Annette. 

"I know you're worried, but we'll have time to recuperate after this," she told him, tying off the bandage. "You'll have time."

Felix hesitated. Annette smiled at him softly. She squeezed his hand before leaving him alone. He cursed under his breath and ran a hand down his face. Mercedes finally left Sylvain's side. He was still peacefully asleep. 

-

A day later, Felix found himself and the other wounded soldiers being moved from the medical tent to Fort Merceus proper. He sat on the end of a wagon, hurt leg propped up and the other hanging into the open space below. Ingrid sat on a crate beside him. Sylvain laid behind them, not awaking once since the battle. 

"How are you feeling?" Ingrid asked, tiring of the trundle of wooden wheels on dirt roads. 

"Fine," Felix responded simply, watching the road pass by beneath them. In truth, a shock of pain went through his leg each time they passed a particularly bumpy patch. "Others are worse."

He saw Ingrid glance backwards out of the corner of his eye. "I guess so." She paused, staring past him. "I can't stop thinking about it. I was sure they were going to tear him apart."

Felix hummed. He didn't want to admit he thought the same. When the Empire's soldiers ripped Sylvain from his horse, they killed the steed and then turned to the rider. Only one soldier got a hit in before Felix and Ingrid intervened. What made this different from any other attack was the intense feeling of bloodlust coming off the soldiers. It threatened to drown Felix the closer he got. Luckily, he was familiar with the concept. 

"I'm sure they would have taken their chance," Felix said. "We're as close to the boar as they can get."

"Hurt us, hurt him," Ingrid mumbled.

"Does he even know?" Felix asked harshly.

"Mercedes made sure he knew," Ingrid told him coldly, making him turn away. "The professor and him are already at the fort. He said he'd check in as soon as we arrived." 

Felix huffed, grimacing as they hit another pothole. He turned to glance at Sylvain over his shoulder. Still asleep. 

"Lazy fool," he grumbled.

-

Dimitri did see them as soon as they arrived. He was waiting at the gate. He couldn't stay long, as Dedue quickly pulled him away as a message came from Fhirdiad. Felix, Sylvain, and the other soldiers still recovering were left in the hands of clerics. His leg was on the rebound, but the wound was deeper than he initially thought. He could get around... on crutches. 

Mercedes told him to rest, but sitting still irked him. Work had to be done. No one allowed him to do any of it. Annette did eagerly discuss new battle strategies with him. He could distract himself for a few hours with that. He wanted to think about the last battle as little as possible. 

With that in mind, it was a stupid decision to stop by Sylvain's room when he passed it. He had paused in the doorway, glanced in, and part of him decided to take a seat. He eased out his leg and watched the dust pass through the light of the window. His eyes fell on Sylvain's sleeping form, chest rising and falling. He sighed and leaned forward. He pushed an ornery strand of hair away from Sylvain's face. Felix took hold of Sylvain's hand and squeezed. Why wouldn't he just wake up already?

-

Felix ditched his crutches to train when he wasn't supposed to. He was getting restless in his downtime. The moving of supplies and forces was being handled by the people without injuries. His leg was still stiff and ached when he put too much weight on it, but he could hold a sword. 

Only when his leg gave out on him did he stop. Mercedes and Annette would rip him a new one if he came back to them more injured than before. He laid back on the stone floor, feeling his entire leg throb. Clouds passed by in the crimson sky overhead. He closed his eyes and sucked a breath in through his nose. 

The smell of blood flooded over him. The pain in his leg flared. The clang of metal-on-metal rang in his ears. The pained cry of a horse quickly followed. A flash of red hair was pulled into the fray of carnivorous armored soldiers. He called out Sylvain's name. A lance speared Sylvain's abdomen. 

He opened his eyes. Nothing had changed. He was alone on the training grounds, trying to regain control of his breathing. He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. He ran his fingers across the sides of his head and through his hair. Though his body protested, he stood up. He grabbed his stupid crutches and left the sword on the ground where he dropped it. 

Felix hobbled past faces he didn't recognized. He ignored those he did. He climbed stairs too fast. His heart raced with a fear he knew was completely unreasonable, but he answered to it anyways. His breath labored and his brow dripped with sweat more than he would of preferred. He tossed himself into the doorframe of Sylvain's room to rest against it. 

He was fine. Still at peace. Forever unchanging. Felix collapsed into the chair by his bed and rested his head in his hands, inhaling sharply. How stupid. He'd let his irrational fear totally take him over. He began to reach out only for his hands to be met with someone else's. 

Sylvain was smiling up at him. He said, "Waiting for me, were you?"

Felix stiffened, squeezing Sylvain's hand in his own. "For too damn long."

"And how long is that?"

"Three days."

Felix watched a cloud briefly pass over Sylvain's eyes. Sylvain sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"That long, huh? What a waste."

"Stop it," Felix snapped. Seeing the surprise on Sylvain's face made him change his tone. "Stop acting like you're fine." 

Sylvain's smile fell. He slowly sat up, grimacing as he bothered his wound. Felix wanted to tell him to stop. He reached out to cup Felix's face in his hand. 

"I really worried you, didn't I?" he asked quietly. 

Felix nodded. He tilted his head to press his lips against Sylvain's hand. He missed their touch. 

"I thought you were giving up on us," Felix admitted, choking on his words. 

Sylvain huffed softly and angled Felix's face towards his. He kissed Felix's forehead before gently pressing their heads together. 

"I'm not giving up. I'm not leaving any time soon," Sylvain promised. "I have a promise to keep."

"Together til the end," Felix whispered.

"Til the end," Sylvain agreed, smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> And thanks for reading! I'm doing my best to get back on the writing track. You can see more of the things I've written before on my tumblr, @quibbels, if you're interested.


End file.
